battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 06
The sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku both want to face Kengou, but Inui plots to prevent Shunta from battling. Summary Shunta and Yoku have been arguing over who will battle Kengou. To settle it, Shunta suggests they play rock-paper-scissors. Of course, the game doesn't quite exist in Yoku's world, so that idea doesn't work. Instead, Shunta draws a line and decides they should have a race, starting at dawn the next day. Whoever makes it to Dragon Head Rock first gets to battle. Inui, who was spying on Shunta, is distressed by the idea of Shunta being the one to face Kengou. His honor is in jeopardy if Kengou can defeat Shunta while he failed. Fortunately for him, Sandrat was passing by. Thus the two make a deal. Sandrat will get three rare cards if he can prevent the red hero from reaching Dragon Head Rock. That night, Shunta decides he isn't going to sleep. He doesn't want Yoku to get ahead of him. Yoku, however, thinks that's a bad idea, as a warrior should get rest and take care of their body. Mei, on the other hand, decides he'll stay up all night with Shunta. The next morning, Yoku finds that Shunta and Mei eventually fell asleep. Apologizing, he heads out by himself to the destination. When Sandrat spots Yoku on the move, he isn't sure whether it's the red hero or the green one. However, he doesn't really care if he can steal a 12 God-King either way, and decides to pursue. Sandrat appears before Yoku, who is unsure if he's going in the right direction. When Shunta finally wakes up, he's angry at himself for falling asleep, and at Yoku for getting ahead. He jumps off the ship, and starts to run towards Dragon Head Rock anyway. Sandrat attempts to gain Yoku's trust, claiming he knows a shortcut. Still, Yoku is very skeptical. Fortunately for Sandrat, Yoku falls into a hole, and is trapped. Shunta expects that Yoku is already battling when he reaches the rock, and wants to stop the fight. But to his surprise, Yoku isn't there, so the battle is his. Inui too is shocked by this turn of events, and angry at Sandrat for failing. He's torn over who to root for, because if Shunta wins his honor won't be hurt further, but he can't support an enemy either. Meanwhile, Sandrat starts to taunt Yoku from above the hole. Eventually, he drops down a rope and offers to pull Yoku out, in exchange for his 12 God-King. Unamused, Yoku uses the rope to drag Sandrat down, and jumps off his head to propel himself out of the hole. In the battle, Kengou soon brings out Glorious-Sheep. Shunta struggles against it, until he's able to summon Exeseed. Shunta wins the match, and is awarded with Mei's card. He of course returns it to Mei right after. As the group heads away in their ship, they spot Yoku, and Mei shows him that he now has Glorious-Sheep. Sandrat is frustrated once he gets out of the hole, but hopes what he did is still enough to claim his reward from Inui. Inui, however, just sends him flying away without a word. Though satisfied with the results of the battle, Inui wonders how he can win back Tatsumi's trust. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The different colors are discussed. Particularly, red and white are spotlighted, as attack and defense based colors. Matches Shunta vs. Kengou Turn 1 (Kengou): -Kengou summons Gyuuki. Turn 2 (Shunta): -Shunta summons two Koleons, both at LV2. -Shunta attacks with both. Kengou takes a life for both. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Kengou): -Kengou summons The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. -Kengou attacks with Gyuuki. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. -Kengou attacks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. Shunta takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Shunta): -Shunta summons The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon. With its effect when summoned, Gyuuki is destroyed. -Shunta attacks with The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon. Kengou activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon can't decrease his life. -Shunta attacks with Koleon. Kengou activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, Koleon can't decrease his life. Turn 5 (Kengou): -Kengou summons The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv at LV2. With its effect when summoned, the refreshed Koleon is returned to Shunta's hand. -Kengou attacks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. Shunta takes a life. Two lives remain. -Kengou attacks with The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv. Shunta takes a life. One life remain. Turn 6 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon. Then, adding core to it, he raises The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon to LV3. Finally, he summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is sent to Shunta's life. Then, with Exeseed's effect when Sealed, his spirits in the family "God King" and "Ten Crown" gain Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, two lives are taken from Kengou. One life remains. -Shunta attacks with The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon. With Run The Distance, The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon target attacks The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv. The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, Kengou's last life is taken. Winner: Shunta Cards Used Red Koleon The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed White The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv Yellow Gyuuki Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kengou- Koji Yusa *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Daisuke Nakajima *Episode Director- Hisaya Takabayashi *Animation Director- Asako Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Double Drive